


The reason the King came down to earth

by Freewilllife



Series: The beginning of a New Era! [3]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona, Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freewilllife/pseuds/Freewilllife
Summary: Zeno wondered about the strange power, manifesting itself....Was it his own power or did the Dragon Gods meddle in this affair?He needed to talk once again with the king in order to find out and was confronted with a bitter fact...Slowly discovering the mystery of King Hiryuu...





	The reason the King came down to earth

**The reason the King came down to earth**

_It s the story about the Red Dragon God that took on a human form_

_and descended from the heavens and fell to earth in order to rule the country._

_That was Kouka Kingdom s first King, King Hiryuu._

_My father often told me about it in the past._

_Yona_

When the first rays of sunlight appeared at dawn, Zeno was crawling out of the tent.

He was still tired; the night had not been a pleasant experience. The boy had realized that the warriors, even if they behaved friendly and nicely, were still dangerous. Also, that he didn t really trust Geuntae

He wasn t the first to be awake. Zeno could see smoke here and there rising to the heavens. Geuntae had told him, that the tent in the middle was the one, the king was sleeping in.

Now he just had to wait.

Soon after him, Geuntae appeared beside him.

" _Zeno, after your little talk with the king, that person had told me to bring you back home."_

The boy was looking at him, his face was pale. He hasn t expected to be sent home. Even if he had doubts, he was finally able to meet King Hiryuu. Why? Did he think that he was not worthy?

Then Zeno realized.

" _Why are you telling me this_?"

Geuntae was turning his back on him and shrugging his shoulders.

" _You should know about it. Maybe you can persuade the king. Besides_ …"

Geuntae was turning halfway to Zeno.

" _Besides it would be good to have a guy who is able to read other mind_ s."

Zeno nodded. So, it was like this. Of course! That was just like human beings were. Trying to manipulate others. Why was he so surprised? But would King Hiryuu do this? Would he allow it?

The young boy didn t know if he wished for it, or despised the possibility. He would be needed, even if he had no clue how that ability had manifested or if it really had been him.

On the other hand, should this person use such means? Trying to manipulate others to join him?

Embracing his own knees, Zeno was waiting for the opportunity to speak with the former god.

Not long after that chit-chat with Geuntae, the conversation with King Hiryuu took place.

An older person approached him. This guy was much older than even Jin. Maybe already in his sixties, so approximately as old as his own grand-father. Thinking about his grand-father triggered a strange feeling in his gut.

He must have been also from the South. His garment had quite a splendid deep green face had many wrinkles, but different from Jin s face, they made him appear rather friendly.

" _Hello, young lad, the king is wishing for your presence_."

Nervously Zeno was jumping to his feet. That old person was leading him through the crowd.

Curiously the people were looking at the unlike pair. A small, meager boy with wispy hair and a tall, lean, but not delicate old man with tanned skin, a white, flowing beard and as white flowing hair.

Neither of the two spoke a word to the other. The old person sauntered next to the people as if he was enjoying a lovely promenade along the shore of a river.

The boy was nearly running after him, his face was flushed due to the struggle to keep up with that old guy before him.

" _Just how is he doing it?"_ , Zeno wondered. _As a grown-up he would meet a person just as quick on his feet while looking as if he was walking slowly._

Soon the camp fires lay behind them, as both, the boy and the old man, climbed the little hill, that was well-known to Zeno-after all it was the exact same hill, he had stayed on a couple of days.

The person Zeno wished to see, really was seated in the green grass.

King Hiryuu sat there with outstretched legs, in his lap, there was a sort of cloak or blanket. Not outspread, but knotted.

The persons standing behind him, similarly to sheepdogs, were keeping watch...Of course one of them had to be Jin, the other man was unknown to Zeno. An open, kind face with reddish brown hair and freckles was looking at Zeno with a slight smile.

In a low voice, Jin talked to the king. Since he was still too far away, Zeno was not able to hear, what they said.

Most likely nothing good about him.

King Hiryuu waved at them from afar, then turned his head and spoke again with Jin. This time, you could literally see how his mask was crumbling. The boy observed how the face of Jin grew darker and darker with each moment, until his last expression just showed pure despondency.

Distressed he bowed and was removing himself. The brown-haired man with the freckles was following him without a word.

When Zeno finally arrived at the scene with the mysterious old guy who run as quickly as a young one, King Hiryuu was sitting patiently with the knotted blanket on his lap.

"Zeno, Arcon, you were pretty fast. I didn t expect to see you two so soon."

The man called Arcon, bowed before his king, his long hair nearly touched the dirty earth.

" _A few inches more and the hair falls in the dirt, when he does that_ ," Zeno knew that this was not exactly friendly of him.

The man just disappeared as swiftly as he had appeared. What a frightening person!

" _He is one of the friendliest people I know here, but he surely knows how to scare people_."

" _Obviously_ ", Zeno agreed.

" _Will he accompany you_?" The boy s head had sunken a little down. His disappointment was hard to hide, when pretty much everybody demonstrated him that he was far better than him. Far worthier to serve this king than him.

Soothingly King Hiryuu rose, took down the cloak and touched his right shoulder.

" _But you wished to speak about another matter, don t you_?"

King Hiryuu was looking firmly in his eyes.

Zeno was staring at the ground as if he was enormously interested in his own, dirty feet. Was it still important? He was just a kid in the king s eyes. Despite what he had said. He wanted him to go home, like a toddler.

"I _just thought_ ," the words just came out of his mouth reluctantly" _that it had something to do with your presence, your majesty."_

King Hiryuu nodded.

" _Yes...it was to be expected that they would show up sooner or later. You are the perfect vessel for their jests_..."

Zeno was near to let the tears fall down. So, it really hadn t been him, just like he had guessed. That meant that he was indeed worthless for the king. Just an 8-year-old-poor boy and nothing more.

" _Zeno, are you listening_?"

Downheartedly the little boy was looking at the other boy, approximately 16-17 years old.

" _Just like a human, but he isn t. This guy is not just a mere human being,_ "

" _Zeno?"_

The blonde boy laughed. The king seemed to be so worried about him. So worried. But he didn t wanted him to stay by his side. Even this Jin guy was better than him.

" _Zeno, look at me!"_

Furiously the king was looking at the young child.

It was strange, just so strange. Even if he saw that this person was furious at him, he knew, that he was just worried. Zeno could nearly hear his thoughts.

No... he really could hear them...

" _This child is so young and as mad as all these people. Maybe even madder. Far more than even Geuntae...Just what can I do_?"

" _Let me stay with you, please_ " Zeno was reaching out...to him. His fingers clung to his cloak. The red hair was brushing against his fingers.

" _Please...just let me stay!_ _Let me g_ _o with you. Go with you to the South and find the land you wish for these people._ "

Shocked both were gaping at his each other.

King Hiryuu was the first one to regain his composure.

" _So, your senses are already that strong._.. _that you can read my thoughts!_ "

" _You knew_?" ...Zeno was..disappointed? Surprised? He didn t know.

Kindly smiling, the king just shook his head: " _It was just a mere guess. But in fact, if you had listened to me a few minutes ago, you would have learned_ _about_ _it_."

With burning cheeks, Zeno was listening…finally listening to King Hiryuu.

" _Is it true? Is that really true?"_ The boy could not believe it. So, it was an ability of his?!

" _Does that mean, that it is mine? The ability_?"

Doubtfully the King was looking at his face.

" _Let s say…that there are at least not that many people who they could use…Listen Zeno, that is not a game. My siblings are_ …" King Hiryuu hesitated to put it into words.

He was leading Zeno s face with a touch by his chin, so that the boy had to look at him.

" _It is true, that you most likely will gain the ability to read other minds, maybe even far more…I don t know how far my sibling will drive you. My sibling will grant you a part of his power….It s like.."_

King Hiryuu was gazing at the heaven. As if he would see something…or somebody. Though when Zeno was turning his head…there was nothing he could see.

The king s voice was low. Carefully he tried to put his thoughts into words:

" _It s like my sibling is walking ahead of you and you follow in his footsteps. But…"_

Here King Hiryuu emphasized every word: _"Be careful! My siblings don t agree with me concerning you human beings! Be careful and if you feel that the effects are far too bad, too damaging for your mind, then please, stop! They cannot do it! Are you listening?!"_

He was peering at Zeno s face.

" _They cannot take over your mind. If they would wish to do so, they would need your allowance. They would also need you to eat or drink a part of them. Gods are not almighty beings!"_

The joy he had felt upon hearing what would be given to him, didn t last very long. Puzzled by that information, he was gnawing on his lips.

" _They are also not able to fool you into agreeing._ _They cannot. Gods don t lie. They also are not able to cry...or feel remorse_ _. That would contradict their nature"_

Now it was Zeno s turn to nod his head.

Yes. It would indeed contradict the laws of this world. _The Laws of Creation._

King Hiryuu was living under human beings as a former god, not just as an astral projection. King Hiryuu was real. Countless people had touched him and recognized it. It was a real body.

Was he a god? Was he a human being?

Zeno didn t know, but he was nearly sure, that King Hiryuu had violated the "Law".

" _You are truly a real challenge to others by living the way you do,"_ Zeno was muttering silently.

King Hiryuu was smiling…But his eyes were betraying his mouth. He couldn t hide the sadness within them.

" _Zeno, be careful. I hope to see your face again one day_."

Before Zeno had noticed had, Geuntae had approached them. With him he brought a brown horse, with a nice white heart shape on his forehead.

King Hiryuu grabbed the cloak on the grass and handed it to Zeno.

" _Please take it. I think your people will appreciate it."_

When Zeno took it, he noticed that there was something big in it. It was quite heavy.

" _My lord, what is this?",_ was Zeno s question. This didn t feel like something to eat at all.

King Hiryuu grinned, it was the same, he had showed to Zeno, when they first had met on that hill.

" _It s a surprise_. _It would be very unlikely that your tribe will abandon you, if you show him my little gift."_

Still doubtfully Zeno took the bundle. Geuntae was grabbing him from behind and threw him on the little horse.

Anxiously Zeno tried to get a hold of the mane, before he could fall down on the other side of the horse. It was a first experience for Zeno to ride on one of this huge animals.

Geuntae placed himself behind Zeno.

"Your majesty, I bring this little one, now, back to his village. I think I might be able to get my hands on fine food during our short journey."

King Hiryuu nodded.

" _I will meet you then in Ten_."

Gentae held his head down, bowing was rather hard on the back of a horse.

" _Yes, my lord._ "

Suddenly the horse was pulling on the reins and started to time of leave was nearing. Zeno still didn t want to part with the king. At least one last question..

" _My lord, there is one more issue I would like to know! How do you know my name, my lord?_ ", Zeno shouted.

At first King Hiryuu seemed to be surprised, but then, he laughed and pointed to the sky.

" _Zeno, you are a lovely child, even if one looks down from a far away distant location."_

A little bewildered, Zeno was looking back..at the shrinking figure of the king. His hair still appeared like a mirror image of the dawning sky.

It was a strange feeling for Zeno to sit on this animal, while his body was lifted and sunk down with the flow of the steps of said creature. He could feel the heat, the horse emanated. On this cold spring day, that was a pleasant feeling.

Desperately he clinged to the little bale, the king had entrusted to him. If it was that important, that it would allow him to come back home, then he absolutely couldn t lose it.

When Geuntae noticed his behaviour, he could hear a silent laugh.

" _You don t have to be so tense, if it fall_ _s_ _down, we just_ _have_ _to lift it up. I would most likely not break that easily. Even even if...The shards alone are still pretty valuable_."

Curiously he glanced back in Geuntae s face.

" _So that means it is not just valuable for me, but also for everyone else? Is it gold or silver?_ "

The boy s eyes were glittering. He has never seen such metals. In his village, the most a person owned , were coins made out of copper.

Geuntae had a strange look on his face.

" _It is. But the story to it...is far more delicate than a little boy like you might think._ "

Zeno was thinking about that statement.

" _How so_? _And why do you know, what is inside of the cloak?_ "

Geuntae smiled.

" _You can just unknot the bundle and see for yourself. But there is pretty much no other way, that it is not that, what I think it is. That person doesn t possesses anything valuable apart from_ _that._ "

Shrugging his little shoulders, Zeno retorted: _"Maybe one of his followers gave him gold or silver?"_

Strangely, that answer provoked just another burst of laughter.

" _Zeno, do I look like gold coins are falling out of my mouth or what?_ "

Now it was the boys turn to laugh.

" _That would be a_ _great_ _view_ ," Zeno told Geuntae, while a single tear rolled down his red face.

Geuntae was shaking his head.

" _Zeno, we had probably far less problems, if that were true. However the king s deeds are not popular within the group of rich, fat guys, I can assure you._ "

" _Why?_ "

" _Oh, let s say to destroy the picture in the temple was most likely not the wisest decision, if he wished to gain might and power here._ _Gold doesn t even grow out of the ears of our glorious Jin. He might not be an as poor soul as you, Zeno, but all he really owns are papers. I am_ _afraid, I am_ _from a family of 12 children, I don t know my father, but at least the fathers of the others. And the other people following King Hiryuu have similar backgrounds. Why should anybody who is well off pay attention to a king that wishes to help our_ _people by reducing their power_ _?_ _Who would be that crazy?!_ "

" _Because the wars are bad, if you are poor or rich,_ " added Zeno.

" _Oh, what a clever guy you are, you little fish, Zeno. Who is dying in a war? Rarely a mighty lord, I would assume._ " Geuntae was nugding him on his nose.

A little bit agitated, Zeno was rubbing his poor, violated nose.

" _Far more important Geuntae, what did you mean with the destruction of the temple s picture?"_

Zeno could see, that Geuntae was hesitating. Most likely he had told him too much and now was regretting the big mouth of his...

" _How boring. Why were all the grown-ups so reluctant to do what they promised?_ ", was Zeno s opinion to that topic.

Geuntae snuffled, even the "pretty lady," down there, was lifting her head. Zeno had to bit on his tongue once again in order not to burst out in laughter again. This guy might not tell him, what he knew, if he didn t control himself.

With a doubtful look at Zeno s face, he was silently nodding as if he came to a conclusion.

" _Al right. If you wish so, I_ _am going to_ _tell you. I think that most people might not believe you anyway. So King Hiryuu s reputation won t be damaged,"_ With a grim smile, he added _: " Or at least more damaged. I think he contributed to a good amount of the bad rumour, going on about him._

_It is just a rumour, but people say, that he took the picture out of the old temple...You know the one in the "Dusty Valley", in the temple of the Red Dragon. The one, where I think at least 50 jewels were used to construct it. Safe for all the additional noble metals like gold, silver or copper._

_I head it through the grapevine, that King Hiryuu appeared one day as an infant, the day this picture was destroyed. I mean destroying a picture at a temple would be bad enough, but it was the one for the "Laws of Creation"._

Zeno s face turned pale. That was indeed a serious matter. If his people knew...no matter what they wouldn t join him. Maybe the ancient gods in heaven destructed the picture to stigmatize him as a fallen god, a demon.

His face grew even paler, when he realized the relation.

" _But that means...my people won t accept me, if I showed them..I think it is a piece of that picture?"_

The expression on Geuntae s face was nearly ugly; it hurt. It was a bitter smile.

" _Just wait and see, Zeno. Just wait and see._ "

Zeno s belly hurt. Just a couple of moments ago, it was all fun and games, but now. Pretty much every tribe followed the belief on the "Laws of Creation".

He would be an outcast!

Was he even able to follow King Hiryuu? Was it worth the pain?

Both didn t speak after that episode.

The night was a well-known friend of his, Zeno greeted the dark, when he could hide his tears, streaming down his face.

Geuntae was laying beside him, his face directed the other way.

Zeno was trying to suppress his voice. Nobody should see, that he was crying.

Suddenly he could hear voices...Shocked, he froze in his movements. The sobbing subsided.

They were shouting? Mmm? They were also crying?

Zeno hold his breath...He could hear it...Soon something strange happened. Before his eyes appeared the faces of people...

Many people...Old ones, young ones. Some were smiling, but many of them...were angry, or bitter...

Others were sick...All their voices merged in his consciousness. Zeno s heart was accelerating.

What was happening?

Then the faces disappeared..The voices grew lower and lower, until they as well disappeared.

The scene was changing once again.

He could see a castle...At least Zeno believed that the building was a castle, he has never seen one before. Stones had been used to build it. A beautiful red roof.

The castle was quite big. Many stairs were leading to a huge gate, made out of wood. A form of a huge, elegant dragon was carved into the wood of the door. Strangely...the whole castle seemed to be rather small, nearly tiny.

The gate was opening.

There it was the picture of the "Laws of Creation". Geuntae was right. Many gem stones had been used to create this fine work of art. The master must have been quite gifted.

A round glowing ball...at least 30 diamonds were glittering in the dim light. Out of this glowing sphere, a delicate, but mighty looking dragon was born. Different kind of yellow, red, green and even blue gemstones were utilized to perfection to create the impression of an vital, majestic being, disappearing in the mist. A fine, golden frame connected each part.

Zeno believed that he had never seen something so valuable. But strangely, he felt a hot feeling in his belly and it was hard to breath...Zeno could feel how he lifted his long tail and smashed this fine work of artistry to pieces. Again and again.

_This precious thing, built of blood, tears and bones..._

When Zeno awoke, his hands were bleeding, he barely was able to open them. Dirt was falling out of his palms...


End file.
